


Keys

by Captain_Cerberus



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 02:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16631243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Cerberus/pseuds/Captain_Cerberus
Summary: Clementine has a habit of not only waking up late, but forgetting several important things in her rush to work.





	Keys

**Author's Note:**

> Really short fluff idea I had since this tag is a bit dry!

“Shit…” Clementine huffed, grabbing her cup of coffee and making her way towards the front door with haste. She glanced around the entirety of the living room in hunt for her coat, nearly throwing the cup down and grabbing it. 

“Shit, shit shit!” Her arms flailed in attempts to get the sleeves on her arms, to no avail.

“Clem, lemme help.”

Clementine spun on her heel to find a newly awoken Violet; hair disheveled and baggy pajamas protecting her skin from the cold. She turned her back, allowing Violet to fix the sleeves on the coat, before grabbing her cup and heading for the door. “I’m gonna be so fucking late…”

“Clem,” Violet frowned,”Aren’t you forgetting something?” 

Clementine sighed, rolling her eyes with a grin before walking back to Violet and pulling her in for a kiss. The girl let out a small huff, returning the kiss, only to give Clementine a dazed expression when she pulled back. She gulped, staring into Clementine’s eyes, before holding out her hand.

“I meant your keys…” She bit back a sheepish grin, her cheeks flaring and ears burning.

“Oh,” Clementine trailed off, before shrugging and grabbing the keys, kissing Violet once more. “I gotta get to work, Vi! I’ll text you when I get there, love you!”

Violet could only hum in response. She stared after Clementine’s figure for a minute, before turning back towards their room with a smile. Waking up to this every morning was going to be heavenly.


End file.
